Un jour nous serons réunis
by Yuzu.Itsuma
Summary: Suite de "Destinés?". Leïla a grandit, elle vit heureuse. Mais quelque chose lui manque. En se souvenant de ses années d'école, elle comprend ce que son cœur réclame, mais comment accéder à ses désirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!**

**Voila la suite de Destinés? avec comme personnage principal Leïla, la fille ainée de Drago et Hermione, et mettant en jeu le couple difficile James/Leïla.**

**Les personnages appartiennent en grande partie à J., les autres sont ceux que j'ai inventé.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Yuzu.  
**

**

* * *

**__

_**Chapitre 1 : Routine**_

_Le soleil entra en fins rayons dans la chambre ; l'un d'eux vint se poser sur le nez d'une jeune fille, qui se fronça. La jeune fille s'assit et entrepris de s'étirer, ses yeux fermés et ses cheveux dégringolant dans son dos, tel une cascade d'un blond quasi blanc. Au pied du lit, un chat gris rayé de noir s'étira longuement._

_La jeune fille se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, le petit animal la devançant. Elle ouvrit au passage la fenêtre, avant de préparer le petit déjeuné._

_Elle commença à manger, la radio allumée chantonnait un air gai, qui achevait de la réveiller. Soudain, deux hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre, se posant sur les perchoirs prévus à cet effet. L'un d'eux tenait un journal, et l'autre une lettre._

_Après avoir survolé le journal, elle ouvrit la lettre, et reconnu la fine écriture de Rose, sa demi-sœur. Elle disait :_

_«_ Leila,

Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre de ma part, ais j'étais si excitée de cette rentrée, je suis préfète, comme tu l'as été avec James lors de votre cinquième année.

Maman demande si tu vas avoir une promotion cette année, et si tu va venir plus souvent que cet été. Je lui ai dit que tu commençais à peine le travail, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

J'espère que tu viendras aux prochaines vacances, Drago a lui aussi envie de te voir.

Rose

PS : Oncle Harry veut te parler. _»_

_Leila soupira, et partit vers la salle de bain. Son pyjama tomba avec un léger bruit, tel un soupir, sur le sol. L'eau chaude glissant doucement sur sa peau blanche et pâle la détendit. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette chaude, quand elle entendit son horloge magique lui crier qu'elle était en retard ; elle s'habilla très vite et lança une petite poignée de poudre dans la cheminée._

_Elle courut à son bureau, et jetant un œil sur l'horloge, vit qu'elle était finalement en avance. Sa journée fut des plus banales, habituelle, ennuyeuse._

_En sortant du bureau, elle ne pris pas la direction des cheminées, mais la sortie « toilettes ». Elle se retrouva dehors, regardant le ciel, souriante. Elle transplana, pour se trouver devant un petit cottage, et elle sourit. Lorsqu'elle frappa, une petite tignasse rousse lui ouvrit. Anna, lui fit un grand sourire._

_«_-Marraine !

-Bonjour Anna, ton papa est là ? Il voulait me voir._ »_

_La petite partit en courant, et Leila entra dans le salon. Quelques minutes après, Harry entra. Il lui sourit, tandis qu'Anna apporta du thé pour ensuite les laisser seuls._

_Harry lui expliqua que les Aurors avaient retrouvé Lucius Malefoy, et qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque apparemment. Leila soupira de bonheur et afficha un petit sourire._

_Une fois son thé fini, elle pris congé et rentra chez elle, plongeant de nouveau dans sa routine ; mangeant à dix-neuf heures, losant dans son lit avec son chat jusqu'à vingt-deux heure, puis se coucha. Sa dernière pensée étant :_

_« _Dix-sept ans et déjà blasée !_ »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voilà le chapitre 2 après des mois et des mois sans nouvelles, je dois m'en excuser, je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire et j'étais à la limite de l'abandonner mais je tient trop à ma Leila et à ce couple James/Leila.**

**Donc voici ce chapitre 2 ! Enjoy !**

**Yuzu.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles heureuses ? Pas vraiment.**

_Leila était au travail, comme tous les jours. En sortant du collège, fraichement diplômée, elle n'avait pourtant pas imaginé ce travail ainsi. Assistante du secrétaire du Ministre, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied, bien plus que ce dernier il partait souvent et elle devait toujours faire le travail à sa place. Ce jour là, elle vit le Ministre en personne entrer dans le bureau, mais comme à son habitude le secrétaire n'était pas là il ne venait plus depuis trois jour et Leila était submergée par le travail, car en plus des tâches habituelles, il y avait la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, une fois encore accueillie par l'Angleterre, à préparer. Le Ministre lui lança un regard paniqué._

« -Il n'est pas là ? _murmura-t-il avec désespoir._

-Non monsieur le Ministre, pas depuis trois jours. Il est malade je crois. »

_Elle avait parlé avec assurance, elle savait qu'il n'était pas malade, il était parti en vacances, sachant que Leila ferait le travail à sa place._

« -Mais….. Mais et la coupe du monde ? Il devait organiser l'accueil des deux équipes, leur trouver un hôtel et un transport pour aller au stade ! _, il semblait tout à fait paniqué maintenant_, comment diable, lui si consciencieux a-t-il pu se laisser tomber malade dans un moment aussi important ? »

_Leila avait sourit, elle savait sa victoire proche, son patron n'aurait pas du s'absenter en un moment aussi important, elle savait que bientôt le Ministre lui donnerait sa place ! Le Ministre semblait vraiment paniqué et fouillait à présent le bureau de son secrétaire, mais Leila savait qu'il ne trouverait rien puisque le travail c'est elle qui l'avait fait. Elle lui tendit un dossier en souriant._

« -Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas parti sans rien avoir fait ! _dit le Ministre en soupirant de soulagement_, il faudra que je pense à le récompenser !

-Excuser moi monsieur le Ministre, _intervint rapidement Leila en fronçant les sourcils_, mais le travail ce n'est pas monsieur votre secrétaire qui l'as fait ! C'est moi ! J'ai même fait des photocopies pour les entraineurs !

-Comment ?

-Il est parti il y a de cela trois jours en me disant d'abandonner tous mes projets en cours et de travailler d'arrache pied pour faire le travail que vous lui aviez demandé, j'ai fait de mon mieux et je pense avoir bien réussi, mais j'aurais fait nettement mieux si ça avait été moi votre secrétaire, j'aurais eu plus de crédibilité. »

_Le Ministre avait sourit à sa dernière phrase, la petite Leila Malefoy avait de l'ambition, comme ses parents, ça c'était certain. Il lui avait dit qu'il enverrait un médicomage chez monsieur le secrétaire, car il ne croyait pas à sa maladie, et Leila sut à ce moment qu'elle avait gagné, après la finale, peut être même avant, elle serait secrétaire du Ministre._

« -Bien, je te remercie d'avoir fait ce travail, vas à la pièce privée située juste à coté de mon bureau, les deux équipes t'y attendent, il faut les emmener à leurs hôtels et leur donner les détails. »

_Il était sorti et Leila ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite danse de la victoire, certes c'était un acte puéril mais il lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle prit sa veste et sortit. Tandis qu'elle marchait vers la salle indiquée par le Ministre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom des équipes finalistes elle n'avait jamais été passionnée par le Quidditch, mais elle avait totalement cessé de suivre ne serait-ce qu'un match depuis longtemps déjà, cela lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à ce soir de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, celle de son départ, en y repensant, son cœur se serrait, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et ses lèvres lui brulait, son seul et unique baiser. (se référer à Destinés ?)_

_Elle arriva devant la salle, encore dans ses pensées. Elle n'entendit aucuns bruits et commença à s'inquiéter, et si ils étaient tous partis à force d'attendre ? Elle fit demi-tour pour aller dans le bureau du Ministre pour être sur quand elle vit arriver dans le couloir un homme. Quand il fut assez près et qu'elle vit son visage, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, cet homme n'était autre que l'entraineur du Japon. James était dans cette pièce._

« -Mademoiselle ? »

_Elle secoua la tête et sourit. Elle soutint le regard de cet homme qui avait si peu changé en deux ans._

« -Bonjour monsieur Take, je suis Leila Malefoy, je travaille pour le Ministre et je suis là pour vous donner quelques détails, _elle avait parlé très vite, et il lui avait sourit gentiment._

-Bien, je vous pris d'entrer alors.

-C'est donc bien cette salle ? Je me demandais justement car il n'y a pas un bruit.

-Nous, les entraineurs, avons demandé à nos joueurs de ne pas s'occuper de l'équipe adverse, ils le verront assez lors du match.

-Bien… Allons-y alors….. »

_Leila n'était pas du tout rassurée, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir face à James. Elle déglutit péniblement et entra à la suite de l'entraineur. Les joueurs levèrent tous la tête et la tournèrent vers la porte d'un même mouvement quand elle s'ouvrit. Ils fixaient tous la jeune fille, qui se sentit intimidée, certains étaient plus vieux qu'elle. Elle soutint pourtant le regard et sourit à l'assemblée. Des murmures s'élevèrent et quelques sifflets admiratifs retentirent. Ces sifflets firent réagir un jeune homme au milieu de japonais, qui releva la tête pour voit l'objet de l'admiration de ses équipiers. Il vit une jeune fille, dos à lui qui discutait avec les deux entraineurs tandis que les joueurs s'installaient pour l'écouter. Il remarqua ses courbes et ses longs cheveux blonds, il ne compris pas l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, il lui semblait pourtant que ses bras qui voulaient l'enlacer la reconnaissait. Quand elle se retourna, il se perdit dans ses yeux chocolat et se releva d'un bond, coupant la jeune fille qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler._

« -Leila ! »

_Elle discutait calmement avec les entraineurs en attendant que ces garçons bruyants s'installent, elle n'avait pas encore vu James, et cru que peut être il avait changé d'équipe. Mais elle avait tord, en entendant qu'ils s'étaient calmés, elle se retourna et ouvrit la bouche quand l'un des joueurs se leva, et cria son prénom, elle vit James, debout au milieu des autres, un grand étonnement peint sur le visage._

« -Bonjour James, contente de te revoir. Puis-je faire mon travail ? »_ dit-elle froidement._

_James parut surpris de son ton froid, mais en s'asseyant, il ne vit pas que Leila était extrêmement peinée de devoir lui parler comme cela. Après tout il était son meilleur ami, et celui qu'elle aimait._

« -Bien, maintenant que j'ai le calme, je peux enfin commencer. Chaque équipe est dans un hôtel différent, éloigné le plus possible, mais en même temps à même distance du stade, on vise la parité ici et on ne veut pas de tricherie. Un détachement de cinq Aurors sera mis à disposition de chaque équipe, et les hôtels seront renforcés au niveau de la sécurité. Des bus du ministère ont été mis a disposition pour chacune des équipes durant tout le temps de la finale, dès aujourd'hui. Maintenant je vous laisse aller dans le hall où les Aurors vous attendent pour vous conduire à vos bus. Si vous avez des questions, j'ai donné un dossier à chacun de vos entraineurs contenant absolument tous les détails. Nous nous reverront dans la tribune du Ministre après le match. Au revoir. »

_Elle sourit, et sortit. Elle entendit que quelqu'un la suivait avant même qu'on lui prenne le bras et qu'on la force à se retourner. Elle n'eut hélas pas le temps d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et elle se figea quand elle vit que s'était James qui la tenait. Il fut surpris par ses larmes, et de la main qui ne tenait pas la jeune fille, il en cueillit une au coin de ses lèvres avec son index._

« -Leila, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-….

-Répond moi je t'en pris, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, les autres seront là d'un moment à l'autre !

-….

-Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes lettres, tu m'as complètement zappé de ta vie, pourquoi ? Ne sommes-nous pas meilleurs amis ? »

_Pourtant en disant cela il sentit son cœur battre plus fort devant se mensonge honteux, pourtant sa tête le savait, il n'aimait plus Leila, du moins plus comme avant, il l'aimait comme un meilleur ami ! Leila elle eut le cœur brisé en entendant seulement meilleurs amis, elle avait espérer qu'il l'embrasse ici et maintenant, ses lèvres le réclamaient, elles le voulaient ! Elle soupira et se dégagea. Essuyant ses larmes, elle fit demi-tour et se trouva devant une japonaise de son âge d'après son estimation, cette dernière souriait et elle s'élança sur James et l'embrassa. Leila se tourna vers James qui gêné avait éloigné la jeune fille de lui et qui regardait Leila._

« -Tu vois James je t'ai zappé exactement pour ça, je savais que toi tes sentiments changeraient avec le temps et que je ne supporterais pas ce genre de choses. »

_Sans le laisser répondre, elle partit en courant._


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! Je sais ça fait longtemps, il faut dire que j'ai longtemps cherché comment serait cette suite ! Et maintenant je suis suuuuper inspirée ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt !**

**Merci pour vos review !**

**Yuzu !**

* * *

_Elle courait depuis longtemps maintenant, son cœur en miettes la faisait souffrir, elle n'avait qu'une envie l'arracher de sa poitrine et l'abandonner, le jeter durant sa course pour ne plus jamais le sentir battre dans sa poitrine. Les paroles de son grand-père lui revinrent en mémoire, « L'amour c'est pour les faibles, uniquement pour eux. L'amour nous guide dans les travers les plus sombres de la vie, et ne nous apporte rien. ». Jamais elle n'avait cru en ces paroles, car pour elle, l'amour que ressentaient ses parents, l'amour qu'elle portait à toute sa famille recomposée cet amour qu'elle avait sous les yeux, était la plus belle chose au monde. Mais aujourd'hui, une Malefoy doutait elle doutait sérieusement après tout, son père avait été malheureux avant de retrouver sa mère, il le cachait, mais elle le voyait._

_Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une porte, et elle sourit quand elle vit le nom écrit sur cette porte. Elle se trouvait devant le bureau du directeur de la coopération magique, Théodore Nott, son parrain. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement. Elle fut surprise de ne pas tomber sur son parrain, mais sur un grand jeune homme qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître._

-Kyle Zabini ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis rentré de voyage Malefoy ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

-Théo n'est pas là ?

-Chez le ministre, il revient.

-Et toi que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens prendre mon poste d'assistant du directeur de la coopération magique, on va se voir souvent Malefoy, il parait que tu vas devenir secrétaire du Premier Ministre. Félicitation.

_Il avait dit cela d'un ton froid et Leila lui soupçonna un peu de jalousie. Elle le vit tendre une main vers son visage, et elle recula par réflexe, mais son dos heurta la porte il glissa son doigt sur sa joue, et quand il l'éloigna, elle vit qu'il avait attrapé une de ses larmes. Elle avait oublié qu'elle pleurait et pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici._

-Leila ?

_C'était la deuxième fois dans toute sa vie qu'elle entendait Kyle Zabini l'appeler par son prénom, et non par son nom. La première fois elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. S'était il y a un an, quelques temps après le départ de James, leur sixième année avait commencé et Leila était toujours sombre, son magnifique sourire avait disparut de son visage depuis longtemps Kyle l'avait remarqué, et cela ne lui plaisait pas il était tombé amoureux d'elle alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants. Il avait donc attendu le soir et l'avait coincé dans une salle de classe vide. Il l'avait forcé à parler, mais elle avait juste pleuré, et il l'avait instinctivement pris dans ses bras, quand elle s'était calmée, il avait approché ses lèvres de son oreilles, et avait murmuré « Je t'aime Leila. ». Elle s'était enfuie et avait tout fait pour l'éviter, elle ne méritait pas son amour._

_Alors aujourd'hui alors qu'il l'avait de nouveau prononcé son prénom, elle sentit les larmes couler de nouveau, et elle se blottit soudainement contre le jeune homme qui referma immédiatement les bras autour d'elle il posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux, et resta ainsi à respirer l'odeur de la jeune fille qui sanglotait contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, et il comprit qu'elle ne se calmerait pas d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître un mot sur le bureau de Théodore, sur lequel il était écrit « Leila est venue ici, je pense qu'elle voulait te voir. Elle pleure, et ne se calme pas, je l'emmène chez moi, ne donne pas le poste à quelqu'un d'autre. Kyle. »_

_Il transplana sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Quand il l'éloigna de lui, elle remarqua pourtant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le bureau de son parrain, et essuyant ses larmes, elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif au jeune homme._

-Il fallait que tu partes du ministère, j'ai prévenu le ministre et ton parrain, ne t'en fait pas.

_Elle acquiesça en souriant doucement._

-Vas-tu cette fois me dire qui te met dans cet état ?

_Elle secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'il s'approchait à nouveau d'elle. Et soudain un détail lui vint en tête, aujourd'hui les équipes pour la coupe du monde de quidditch arrivaient, elle avait du les voir, dont l'équipe du Japon ; et déjà autrefois elle était comme ça après le départ de…_

-Potter ? C'est Potter qui te met dans cet état ?

_La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de répondre, ses larmes parlèrent d'elles même, et il la serra à nouveau contre lui._


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! J'avais promis que ça arriverait vite, mais le bac m'a accaparé, mais maintenant me revoilà et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je vous répondrais toujours.**

**Yuzu.**

* * *

_Leila s'accrochait désespérément au jeune homme, comme si elle allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir empêcher cela. Elle avait beaucoup souffert du départ de James, mais il lui restait encore l'illusion qu'a son retour en Angleterre, ses sentiments à lui seraient toujours les mêmes qu'à son départ ; et elle espérait, malgré ses lettres de plus en plus distantes qui lui avaient fait complètement rompre les ponts avec lui._

_Kyle Zabini lui n'en menait pas large, il avait toujours eu horreur de voir celle qu'il aimait ainsi, et elle qui avait semblé retrouver le sourire venait de se briser de nouveau, et sous ses yeux, il la voyait devenir folle ; il sentait les ongles de la jeune fille entre dans son dos, tels des griffes acérées, il grimaçait de douleur, mais ne disait rien, se contentant de serrer la jeune fille contre lui._

_Plusieurs heures passèrent et ils n'avaient pas bougés ; Leila s'était calmée, et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne voulait rompre ce moment magique. Leila venait de retrouver son ami d'enfance, celui qu'elle avait perdu lors de la répartition quand il fut envoyé à Serpentard et elle à Griffondor ; Kyle lui, ne voulait pas que la jeune fille quitte ses bras, il voulait continuer à sentir son odeur, à sentir son souffle lent et chaud dans son cou, et sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre son torse._

- Kyle ?

- Hum …. ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours chez moi ? Je ne veux pas rester seule et je ne tiens pas à ce que mes parents me voient ainsi.

_Kyle l'éloigna d'elle, la retenant par les épaules, et lui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux. Il ne rompit ce contact que quand il vit la petite lueur -que la jeune fille avait pris à sa mère- briller au fond de ses yeux, lui prouvant que ça irait._

_Il rassembla rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac, et il ferma tout chez lui. Il la rejoignit sur le perron, et elle lui prit la main avant de transplaner. Ils réapparurent devant un petit immeuble de briques rouges, côté sorcier, à quelques pas du chemin de traverse, cette artère toujours bruyante et pleine de monde. Il remarqua qu'il devait être très tard, car la nuit était tombée et seulement quelques fenêtres étaient encore allumées. Sans lâcher sa main, la jeune fille le conduisit à l'intérieur, et lui fit monter les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, le couloir était clair et blanc, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie porte en bois vieillit sur laquelle, en chiffres brillant était écrit le numéro 28, il vit la jeune fille insérer rapidement la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, mais on entendait un grattement contre une fenêtre et instinctivement, Kyle plongea la main dans la poche pour en sortir sa baguette, aux aguets ; il eut un sourire en coin quand il vit que la jeune fille avait eu le même réflexe que lui, mais déchanta vite quand il vit qu'elle s'en servait pour allumer complètement l'appartement et qu'elle eut un rire en le voyant ainsi. Elle le guida vers un petit salon, aux murs et au sol blancs, avec un grand tableau représentant un cerisier japonais à l'encre de chine derrière un canapé blanc aux coussins assortis au tableau, et une petite table posée sur un grand tapis duveteux noir, une cheminé en granite blanc trônait au centre d'un mur, de la cendre témoignant de son activité, de grandes fenêtres avec des rideaux noirs et blancs tombant sur le sols laissaient voir la lune ronde et brillante, et au bas de ces fenêtres, il vit le responsable du bruit, un petit chat, qui grattait contre le verre de ces dernières, il sourit. Le chat se retourna et courut jusqu'à sa maitresse avant de se frotter à ses jambes. Leila lui gratta la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre le couloir à nouveau en passant devant la porte d'entrée, pour entrer dans la cuisine, elle aussi allumée, plus petite que le salon, la cuisine aux murs blancs et au sol de bois clair, elle était simplement équipée, avec un ensemble de meubles aux portes en bois identique au sol, un évier, et un de ces « lave-linge » moldus -Leila ne connaissant pas le sort pour nettoyer ses vêtements et sa mère ayant elle aussi un lave-linge-, il y avait aussi tout un tas de matériel moldu, ce qui surpris Kyle qui l'avait suivit, il avait un elf de maison offert par son père, et entrait très peu dans la cuisine, mais il était sur qu'il n'y avait pas tout ses trucs, mais il se rappela que la mère de Leila était une née-moldu alors elle avait du l'initier à ces choses. Au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, trônait une table en bois, entourée de quatre chaises en bois -bois étant le même que le sol et les placards- et juste à côté, un perchoir sur lequel attendait patiemment un hibou entré par la fenêtre ouverte._

_Leila tira un peu d'eau dans une petite coupelle, et attrapa deux petites friandises pour hiboux, qu'elle approcha à ce dernier, qui émit un hululement de plaisir avant de lui tendre la patte, de la laisser prendre la lettre, de manger et de boire et de s'envoler par la fenêtre, elle s'assit et le jeune homme se posa face à elle, et ouvrit la lettre. Elle était de son parrain, Théodore Nott, qui s'inquiétait pour elle, et lui affirmait que le ministre était positivement ravi et qu'il la verrait demain pour plus de précision quand à sa promotion, il lui dit aussi qu'il devait la voir. Un bruit dans la cheminé du salon la fit se lever, Kyle à sa suite. Au milieu de sa cheminé, se tenait ledit Théodore Nott, se lançant un sort pour se nettoyer avant d'en sortir ; il releva la tête et croisa les yeux tristes de Leila, et en deux enjambées fut auprès d'elle et l'enlaça, au bout de quelques minutes, il l'éloigna d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, il avisa Kyle derrière elle, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Elle repartit à la cuisine pour faire du café, tandis que ses deux invités restaient dans le salon, assis sur le canapé._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Kyle ?

- Potter !

_La colère avait percé dans la voix du jeune homme et Théodore n'ajouta rien, comprenant parfaitement. Il prit congé des jeunes gens en demandant à Kyle de protéger sa nièce, ce que le jeune homme promit devant une Leila rougissante. Une heure plus tard, après avoir mangé tous les deux, Leila et Kyle se couchèrent, elle dans son lit, et lui sur le canapé._

_Le lendemain, alors que Kyle se lavait, Leila, propre et réveillée déjeunait dans sa cuisine, quand on frappa à la porte ; à peine eut-elle ouvert, qu'elle vit une tornade entrer chez elle, et cette tornade s'appelait James Potter, qui se figea dans son salon, en voyant Kyle Zabini vêtu simplement d'une serviette autour de la taille._


End file.
